My Online Boyfriend
by gayfic33
Summary: Colton, an everyday young adult from a small town meets the perfect man online. They talk about everything. They become closer than Colton has ever been with someone. But when he learns that this guy is none other than the uber-famous Justin Bieber, Colton's life is turned upside down. Colton has to go between the world he knows and the world of the rich and famous.
1. How it all Began

Hello everyone, my name is Colton Matthews. I'm here today to address all of those out there who are calling me fake, saying that I'm a liar, and even to those who hate me for who I love. It's been a long, wonderful, scary, and nightmarish past six months. I've had some of the best times in my life. But I've also had some of the worst moments I believe most people have ever had. Now I want to set the record straight. I want to let everyone know what really happened. I will tell you all the complete truth, nothing held back. Let me start from the beginning… before I even met Justin.

**10 Months Ago**

I was a normal kid, from a normal town in the middle of nowhere Colorado, going to community college for a psych degree. I was also very lonely. I had one very close friend, but she had gone to out of state college. When she let I was by myself. I went to school. I went home to my parents, who had no personality or dreams or hopes in life. I then would work at the local grocery store, making little to nothing. Then I would go home and go online. I was very into playing online multiplayer games, mostly WoW, and Reddit. I also loved to write. I would stay up all night posting on Reddit, playing WoW, and waiting until I was inspired to write. I never got inspired.

I continued this process every day. I did it all day every day. That was until the day someone commented on a post I made on Reddit, I don't remember the exact day but it was on a weekend. I don't remember what the post was about, but the comment told me about this new chat app. It allowed you to meet new people at random. You put in your name, age, and gender, then what kind of conversation you were looking for, the gender you wanted to talk to, and what age range you wanted them to be. So I downloaded it. I put my information in, then I looked at the list of topics I want to discuss. I scrolled up and down it. I looked at it over and over until I choose one topic, music. I don't know why I chose it, but I did. I put down talking to any gender, and people in my age range.

First, the topic appeared, "Most overrated artist." That's all it said. Then I waited as it connected me to someone. While I continued to wait for longer than I wanted, I typed down my answer. I wrote that "Justin Bieber is far too overrated". That's when it connected me to someone who started typing.

BJ335: Justin Bieber, really? Why?

Colt_23: I think he has a genuinely amazing voice, I just don't think the songs he chooses to sing are doing him any favors.

BJ335: That's a good answer. Never thought about that before.

Colt_23: What about you?

I won't tell you what his answer was, but I was quite shocked. From there we discussed our favorite song of the moment. We laughed about our favorite theme songs, both of ours being the theme from The Golden Girls. We talked all night, and not just about music. We went into talking about our favorite foods, TV shows, movies, celeb crushes. But as the sun started peaking through my window, I was getting tired, and so was he. That's when I realized I never knew his name.

Colt_23: I should get to bed.

BJ335: Yeah, me too… it's been great talking though.

Colt_23: Same. My name's Colton btw.

BJ335: I'm Justin.

My mind didn't even begin to think about what that could mean, but I sure felt stupid later on. We swapped actual numbers before we signed off and went to sleep.

By the time I woke up that afternoon, Justin had already texted me twice. From there we started texting all day. The next day I texted him when I woke up. The day after he initiated again. The next day, I did. It continued every day. We texted while I was at work, while I was in class, even while I was on the toilet.

This continued for four months. By then we knew everything about each other. I knew all about the time Justin got chickenpox in the third grade. About the time he threw up on his teacher in kindergarten. Even about the time he lost his virginity while on vacation in LA when he was just a young teen. And I told him everything about me. Everything from the time my mom caught me masturbating, to the time I was working at the grocery store during a robbery.

But one day it just stopped. It was his day to send the first message of the day. By ten, I messaged him. The message failed to send. I tried again, nothing. Though we promised never to do it, I called him. It went straight to voicemail. In that moment, my stomach dropped and it hit me that all of this was over. The first time I truly felt like I was feeling things towards someone, and it ended without warning. Though I never knew where it was going, I always assumed we would one day meet in person. Maybe even become… a couple?

But no… it ended. No response. No ability to contact him. I didn't even know his last name. I spent all day thinking about what we said to each other. I went through all of our conversations. I tried to think about any kind of hints that could lead me to figuring out who he is. Then, maybe I could find him, and talk to him. Maybe this was all some mistake. What if he died?! What if he died and I would never know. I could be wondering what happened to him for the rest of my life, thinking he just got sick of me, when all that really happened was that he died.

These thoughts went through my head for days. For days I couldn't fully participate in real life. In school, all my focus was on Justin. At work, I was told to leave early because it took ten minutes to check out five items. At home, my parent's thought I was sick and tried to bring me to the hospital.

But then, on that fifth day, I got a text.

213-555-0293: Hey, this is Justin. I'm so sorry I haven't texted. I will explain when I see you. Be there soon.

Colton: ?

Honestly, I had no idea how to respond to this. Was it some kind of prank? But who could do this prank? This made no sense. He never responded to the text, so I moved on from it. I went back to WoW and continued as normal. That is until five minutes passed and the doorbell rang. My parents weren't home, luckily. So I ran upstairs and to the front door. Then I opened the door, mouth wide open, wearing a shirt far too big for me and sweat pants with a big stain on the left leg.

"Colton?" There stood Justin Bieber wearing a t-shirt and skinny jeans.

I just stare straight at him, my brain moving at rapid speeds. My heart pushing through my chest. I look at his shiny and long pushed back blonde hair. I look at those soul filled green eyes that make my knees weak. He's Justin? Justin Bieber is _my_ Justin? Is this real? Am I asleep? Am I having a seizure? Did I die and just dream this?

"Colton?" His voice echoes through my entire body.

"Oh shit…" Just then everything goes dark and I feel myself falling to the floor.


	2. What Comes Next

Justin Bieber. Everyone knows his name. Everyone knows the good, the bad, and the very ugly about him. He was ridiculously handsome. He had all the money in the world, which he seemed to spend on all sorts of ridiculous stuff. But who was he really? Was the Justin I talked to online the real Justin? Or just another fake? I wondered about this for a long time.

But here I was, being carried by Justin Bieber. Being carried over to the couch and placed delicately down, a pillow being placed under my head. I kept my eyes as closed as I could while still being able to see. He didn't seem to notice. I watched his very concerned face look at me intently. He ran a hand through his amazing head of hair. He quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and began typing things frantically. As he begins to look a little more freaked out, I decide to start opening my eyes.

"Oh god!" He nearly shouts. "Thank god you're alright. I thought you might've hit your head too hard. I was looking up signs of a concussion."

"I'm fine." He seems to calm down a little. "Just a little headache."

"You need something to drink? Water?" He stands up.

"Um… I can grab it myself." I sit up and slowly get to my feet.

"You sure?"

"Yes." He follows me into the kitchen, where I grab a cup and fill it in the sink.

"I'm so sorry about this. This is why I never said anything."

"I doubt that." I don't know why, but I wasn't as shocked as I was angry.

"You're right. I was just nervous."

"Well... " I honestly had no idea what to say.

"I really like you." He blurts out. "I don't mean to blurt that out of nowhere, it's just that… that I really like you. I've been in many relationships, as I'm sure you know… but none of them were like this."

"'Cause they were all girls?"

"Well… yeah… but also because it was almost all about the money, the fame, and the physical aspects. It wasn't until I spoke to you online, being a random nobody, that I realized people can be close to each other in other ways. I've never felt so emotionally and mentally close to someone like this before."

"This is crazy."

"I know…"

"No, you don't know! How can we have this supposed bond when I know nothing about you. You've been lying this entire time."

"You still know me. Everything I said was the truth. I just… I just trimmed around the edges, and didn't say a few key details."

"Sure…"

"Really. You still know about the time I lost my virginity. You know about my weird fetishes. You even know about the first boy I had a crush on."

"Michael Downy."

"Oh Michael Downy, he was something special… for a fifth-grader." We both laugh. "This. This is what I'm talking about. We can talk. We can laugh. We can be ourselves. I can trust you unlike anyone else I've ever known."

"But can I trust you?"

"You can." He takes a step closer to me. "And even if you don't think you can, I will wait. Eventually, you will realize that you can believe in me, that you can trust me, that…" I get sick of listening to him and step forward, kissing him.

His lips are soft.

"Wow," Justin says as I step back.

"I believe you… for now. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"I can live with that."

"Wanna come to my room?"

"Sure."

I open the basement door and walk downstairs, Justin following.

"Is your room in the basement?"

"My room is the basement."

"Wow," Justin says as he sees my room, as messy and unorganized as always.

"Yeah… sorry."

"No. Don't be."

"You can sit here." I clear off a chair for him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Am I what you expected?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you imagined what I looked like. I did with you. Am I what you expected?"

"Honestly… you're far better than my imagination led me to believe. I thought you would be 40 with a beer belly and living in your parents' basement… which I guess you are." We both laugh. "What about you? Your expectations."

"Well… well obviously you destroyed all of my expectations."

Then it gets silent. We sit there in silence for quite a while. I twiddle my thumbs. He twiddles his thumbs.

"So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I live here and you live in L.A."

"Well… we can do long distance if that's what you want. Continue chatting online for a while."

"And what is it that you were thinking?"

"I know it might sound crazy… but maybe you come back with me to L.A."

"Move? To L.A.?" I just start laughing, but stop when I realize Justin isn't.

"I'm not joking. I have a private jet leaving tomorrow morning. I have multiple properties in L.A., maybe you could stay in one of them. Until you get a job and make your own money, of course."

"I don't know. This all sounds crazy."

"You could also just come with me and try it out. You could live there. Figure out if being there, with me, is worth it. If not then my jet will take you back here the second you want."

"I can't just move to another state to be with some guy, I've seen a thousand movies that start out that way and end badly."

"Then don't move to L.A., at least not for me. Move there for you. Go and see if it makes you happy. Maybe get into writing that book you told me about. Get inspired. Live the life you've always wanted. And maybe… maybe that life will include me."

"Maybe…"

"Well... " Justin stands up. "I'll text you the address of my hotel. I'll be leaving nine tomorrow morning if you wish to come. I'll understand if you don't." Justin turns to the stairs.

"Wait." I walk up to him, run my hands through his hair, and kiss him. "Just in case." I step back, Justin smiles, and then he goes upstairs and leaves. "Oh shit."


	3. The Decision

It was a tough decision. Possibly one of the toughest in my entire life. I spent the entire night thinking about the possibilities. My brain went around circles, trying to figure out what to do. Which was the better option? Which did I want to do more? Which was what I needed? It sure took me a while, but I eventually did come to a decision. Then I changed my mind. But 30 minutes later I changed it again. That continued for another hour until I came back to my original decision. I had decided… I was going. I was going to go with Justin. I was going to try this out. I was going to give it a shot. I knew I would regret it if I didn't do it. So what's the harm? What's the harm in going for a little and trying? That's what I thought… and oh how wrong I was.

With only two hours until Justin was leaving I wrote my parent's a letter and packed all the essentials. I packed all my clothes, my bathroom products, and my laptop. That's it. I knew I didn't need the rest, but part of me left it because I wanted to leave a safety net for myself. And then I left. I called an Uber and took it to the hotel. My heart was racing, but I felt strangely calm. Calmer than I thought I would be.

When I arrived at the hotel, Justin was standing there, waiting. He stood there confidently. When I stepped out of the car, our eyes met. He smiled for just a second before walking over to the large black bus he was standing near. He nodded his head to the bus. So I followed. I grabbed my one bag and brought it over to the bus.

"I'll grab that sir." A very big and muscular man in a very tight black shirt says as he lifts my bag up and into the side of the bus.

"Thanks." I walk around the bus and to the door.

After I take a deep breath, I take a step forward. I turn and look into the bus, I begin wondering if this is the biggest mistake of my life. I begin wondering if I should turn around and run away like a little baby. But I don't. I take a step up. One at a time I make my way into the bus. As I reach the top and look to the back, I see Justin standing there. He looks even more handsome than yesterday. His smile makes my heart warm and makes me more comfortable with my decision.

"It's good to see you again." Justin begins walking closer to me.

"Yeah… same."

"That was one hell of a goodbye yesterday."

"Some people hate goodbyes, I'm not one of those people." I can't believe I said it, it just blurted out.

"Funny. You're funny." We both laugh. "So… are you ready for this?"

"I guess." I'm so not.

"Let me show you some things." He invites me to sit next to him as he pulls out a tablet. "These are all of my properties in or around L.A.. Choose one."

"Really?"

"I told you that yesterday."

"I thought… I didn't know…"

"Well, it was the truth. Pick one. Any one."

I start scrolling through pictures of beautiful condos, beach homes, apartments, and even some hotel suites. Each one was expensive and beyond any place, I've stayed at before.

"Which one do you stay at?"

"I'm usually at the beach house, or the condo in the city. But I'm traveling a lot right now, so I'm only in town three or four days a week."

"Where would you recommend for me?" He grabs the tablet from me and starts looking.

"I would say the Penthouse Suite at the Beverly Wilshire." He shows the tablet with images. "It's in a beautiful location. You'd get access to over a dozen amenities and anything you want in the hotel you can charge to the room, including a car with a driver."

"It looks amazing." It truly does. The suite is bigger than my parent's house. "I guess I'll take it then."

"Perfect. I'll make sure it's set up for you by the time we land."

"Great." Everything feels overwhelming. I'm going to be staying in an expensive suite in Beverly Hills? One that Justin Bieber owns?

"Then, the next step."

"And what's that?"

Justin moves to me and begins kissing me. It is like I'm struck by a lightning bolt, my entire body electrified and ready to do almost anything. I dig my hands into his hair, our bodies facing each other and just inches apart. He slides his hands on my body, sliding them down my back. He starts going down lower, and lower. He starts sliding his fingers down the back of my pants. I can feel his cold fingers smoothly slip down my back and into my crack.

"Oh…" I moan and move my head back as he slips three fingers into my whole, slowly moving deeper in.

"Yeah Colton…" Justin smiles as he goes deeper in. "This is just the beginning of it all.

"Oh…" He reaches all the way to the back, hitting the perfect spot.

"We're here." Justin moves his fingers out and hand out of my pants.

"What?" I look out the window to see a private jet on an open airstrip. "Already?"

"Time goes by quickly when you're having fun." We both smile. "But don't worry, we'll finish this up on the plane."

"Oh… we sure will…" I move in and kiss him. "Come on." I stand up. "Let's get on that plane." Justin laughs as he watches me run off the bus.


	4. What To Do

When I first realized Justin Bieber was my Justin, of course my mind went to how much money he had, how couldn't it? But I underestimated the amount of money he had. I underestimated it a lot...

I hate to say it, but the entire plane ride I couldn't stop smiling and fanboying over everything. I couldn't stop being amazed by the chairs, the alcohol, the food assortment, and Justin. Justin had the plane stocked with my favorite things. There was grape soda, and juice. He had a large bowl of gummy worms. He even added a table of freshly made sushi that had my mouth watering. He then brought me back to the private room in the back of the plane to finish what we had started in the car. His fingers were in my ass for almost an entire hour before we stopped kissing and separated. I wanted Justin to suck me, but I didn't want to seem like that's all I wanted from him. So we kissed, he washed his hands, and we went back out to the main area.

The rest of the flight was relaxing. It felt like Justin and I were back online. We talked. We talked a lot. We laughed even more. It felt like the good days, but better, with sushi and gummy worms. I didn't even notice when the plane landed. It took Justin to let me know we could get off to get me out of the trance of the flight. I was sad, weirdly. I was sad to see this moment go away.

"Wanna head to your new place and continue this?" Justin reaches his hand out to me.

"There's nothing else I would like." I grab his hand and we walk to the plane door.

"Wait. I'll go out first and get in the car and leave. Someone will come and tell you it's time to come out. There'll be a car just for you to take you to your place. I'll meet you there." He kisses me and walks out of the plane.

I can hear the crowds of people cheering for him. The camera flashes shine through the plane windows. I take a seat, grab a gummy worm, and wait. I sit for longer than I want, almost an hour. When the last person leaves the airport, a man in a black suit and sunglasses walks up the plane stairs.

"Mr. Matthews. Your ride is waiting." I follow him down the stairs and into the car.

The first thing I see when I enter the fancy black car is an envelope sitting on the seat. I slide in and grab the envelope. It reads…

Colton,

When I got off the plane I got some bad news. I've had to leave town on another plane soon after we landed. I am so so so sorry. I will probably be back in town in a week. I already miss you. Feel free to have fun and get comfy in your new place, I've had some gifts sent over. I'll see you soon.

\- Justin

Honestly, though I would've loved to hang out with Justin some more, I'm sort of happy that I get some time to be by myself and adjust. It's going to be nice to just relax and learn the area on my own. I know if Justin was here we wouldn't ever leave the hotel. So maybe this is a blessing.

_And oh how awful I felt thinking that, at least I did a couple hours later._

We went straight to the hotel from the airport. I watched as we drove past some of the most beautiful beaches, buildings, and people. When I arrived at the hotel, I was shocked by the fanfare I received. Someone came to grab my bags. I didn't have to check-in. They knew exactly who I was. This one handsome, yet weirdly creepy, the man told me about all of the hotel amenities while he guided me to my private elevator. When we arrived in the room, he left me to look at it on my own. The first thing I noticed was the very nice and very expensive gaming computer setup for me.

Justin was thoughtful. Someone during the time it took to get here was able to get all of my favorite things set up in this hotel suite. He had my favorite foods and drink put in the kitchen. He bought me each and every video game console along with dozens of games for each. He knew how much I loved to sleep in the dark, so he got blackout curtains for the bedroom.

After I unpacked my stuff and began settling in, I grabbed myself a bag of gummy worms and took a seat on the couch. I turned the TV on and began flipping through the thousands of channels. I didn't stop the channel changing until I saw a flash of Justin on the TV. I smiled at the thought of seeing him on TV. But then I saw what it was about. The reporter on the television started talking about a family tragedy that Justin has gone through. Apparently, his grandfather passed away overnight. In that moment, my heart sank to my stomach and I felt so guilty for being happy he was gone. Then it popped into my head… why? Why would he not tell me? Why wouldn't he want me there?

So I made a decision. I got up off the couch, put my stuff back in my bag, then I call down to the concierge. With very little work I was able to get a ticket on the next flight to London, Canada. I ran downstairs and head out.

It took quite some time, and a very loud baby, to make it to London. That's when things became difficult. I had no idea where Justin was in London. The news said he was here, and that's it. So I began my sleuthing. I sat in the airport baggage claim area and started looking on my phone. I searched everywhere. I read articles TMZ and read tons of posts on Reddit. Many people had different ideas as to where his grandpa lived, but it wasn't until I heard someone walking by me that I figured it out. The man walking past me was on the phone and talking about an article about Justin Bieber. I followed the man outside to the pickup area. He started talking about talking to Justin and seeing how he's doing before getting him to sit down for an interview. That's when I heard him say it. He walked up to a taxi and told the driver the address.

I quickly wrote it down and got a taxi for myself. As I sit in the taxi, the guy putting my bag in the back, I realized what I was doing. Was I really about to barge in and surprise Justin? Right after his grandfather died? In front of his entire family?

As the driver took a seat in the car, I told him to take me to the nearest hotel. When I arrived at this cheap motel and got into my room, I sat on the bed and was going mad over what to do. After I sat for a couple of hours, it hit me. I needed to test the waters. I took my phone out and sent a text.

Colton: Thanks for everything Justin. You're amazing. How's everything going? Are you okay?

I sat and waited, but not for long. He texted back less than a minute later.

Justin: I'm great :)

I knew it was a lie, and all I wanted to do was hug him.


End file.
